Silver Springs
by The Girl Who Stole Christmas
Summary: Takes place after BD Pt II, After the battle is over, Alice is still traumatized about the vision of her family dying, Jasper is convinced she doesn't want him anymore and leaves but what will happen when Alice recieves a ransom note from The Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

My almost black eyes burned with tears that would never fall. It's like the vision was stuck on repeat, taunting me, not letting me forget what could have happened that day. I hardly talked to anyone since we had returned home. I shopped mostly, played with Renesmee, anything to keep my mind from it.

I couldn't even look at my family without thinking about it! I couldn't get away from it. I had blocked my mind from Edward around the house but I knew it was pointless with Jasper. I was broke away from my thoughts when I heard Renesmee running up the stairs and coming into the room.

"Aunt Alice?" her voice rang confused seeing me laying in the bed, on my back, staring at the ceiling. "Yes?" I answered, sitting up. She came to me usually if Jacob was busy. She sat on the edge of the bed without the usual smile on her face. "Aunt Alice, why are you mad at everybody?" she asked innocently, "Mad? I'm not mad, who said that?" I asked, Did everyone think I was mad at them? "Uncle Jasper says you ignore him and Daddy thinks you want to leave us, you won't leave us will you Aunt Alice?" she pleaded in a quiet mouse-like voice. Jasper thinks I don't want him anymore? My family is convinced I don't want to see them again? I felt a pang of guilt hit me hard, it's all my fault.

I picked Nessie up and sat her in my lap, "No, I'll never leave you guys, ever" I told her, she turned to me with a serious look on her face, "Promise?" she asked, "I promise." I picked her up and hugged her. I love Nessie, I don't know what I would do without her, she always made me smile and always made me feel better, just like Jasper.

"Cross your heart" she commanded, I quickly did as I was told, she grinned and hopped off the bed. "Good I gotta go tell everyone you're not leaving" 'Oh crap' I thought, "No!" I yelled accidentally, "I mean no, I'll do that" she gave me a weird look, "Okay, can I tell Jake though?" she loved Jake just a little too much for an 8-year-old capacity. "Sure" I said, "Okay" she said quickly skipping back down stairs, when a vision hit me.

_Jasper was going to leave._

I panicked and quickly rushing downstairs almost right into Rosalie, "Where's Jasper?" I asked gripping her shoulders.

"Uh, hunting he said" she told me, I didn't give any explanation I just ran.

I have to apologize. To Everyone.

The question was: How?


	2. Chapter 2

I ran until I came to a huge clearing where Jasper's scent had ended, where would he have went? 'He didn't just disappear' I kept telling myself. Tears welled up in my eyes, I sobbed. "Jasper!" I screamed as loud as I could. I kept calling and calling as I walked across the field, "Jasper!" I screamed until my lungs felt like they were burning, then I spotted something, it seemed to shine, I sprinted across the field.

Jasper's leather cuff with the family crest, just like Edward and Emmett's was laying in the dirt, I picked it up and gripped it. '_Jasper's gone',_ 'No he's not' 'He's_ not coming back',_ 'He will'_ 'He doesn't want you anymore',_ 'No, he thinks I don't'_ ' I bet he was happier Maria than you'. _My mind argued with itself while I sobbed.

I looked at the cuff in my hands, it was dirty but what I noticed is there were places where fingernails had dug into them, I brought it up to my nose. The musky scent of Volturi permeated my sence of smell.

I heard Edward run up behind me, "Alice, what happened?" he asked urgently, "The Volturi have Jasper!" I screeched, Edward kneeled beside me, quickly grabbing the cuff out of my hand deeply smelling it, "Jane and Alec" he confirmed. "We have to get him back...now!" I sobbed, Edward lifted me up by my shoulders and brought me to my feet, "We'll get him back Alice, I promise" He looked at me firmly and grabbed my hand, rushing me back to the house.

Right as we came into the door Esmé jumped into my arms, "Oh, Alice you're okay" she held me tightly with the others standing around the room, "Jasper isn't" I mumbled, she quickly jumped back, "What?" she asked already looking like she'd cry.

"Jasper's gone!" I cried out, loosing it and slamming back into Esmé hugging her with all my might. Edward was already filling the others in. Renesmee was crying while Bella held her, Emmett and Rosalie were angry and Carlisle was already planning with Edward. I realized then how much my family cared about me and Jasper which also made me overwhelm with more guilt, out of all the things I've done, leaving when Bella needed me, leaving when they all needed me, almost killing everyone and they still love me and I don't deserve any of it, they took me in, gave me a home, made me a part of the family, I didn't deserve that either.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out of the blue, they all looked at me, "Sorry for what, honey?" Esmé asked, "For everything I've done to you guys, I'm sorry I ignored you all, made you feel like I didn't want to be here, I don't deserve any of your help." I sobbed, "Alice" Esmé hugged me again "We love you and Jasper and we'd do anything for you, everybody needs to be alone sometimes." she said, Esmé always understands. Emmett walked over and rustled my hair that probably looked like a crow's nest, "Yeah little sis, we wouldn't be much of a family if we didn't help each other out now would we?" I gave a small smile and nod, Emmett alike Jasper and Renesmee knew how to make me smile.

I seen Carlisle and Edward very concentrated on the problem at hand, I walked past Emmett and Esmé, listening to them speak but not really listening to what they were staying, I interrupted, "When do we leave?" I asked, "Tomorrow" Carlisle replied, Tomorrow! I couldn't believe it! "Tomorrow!?, Jasper's gone, taken by the Volturi, the most dangerous to all vampires, and you want to leave tomorrow?!" I yelled, Bella butt in, "Alice, calm down, we're doing the best we can-" I interrupted "Don't tell me to calm down, What if this was Edward or Renesmee? What would you do?!" I defended. They don't understand. "But it's not! It's about Jasper, and if you wouldn't have ignored him and pushed him away, over a stupid vision! This wouldn't have happened!" she hissed. Esme's mouth dropped. "Why did you push us away Alice?" Everyone looked at me. "Because I saw Jasper die when the Volturi came!" I cried "I saw all of you die!" I screamed and ran out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as far as I could, at least 3 or 4 miles before Emmett grabbed me around the waist and held me up, I began kicking as hard as I could, nothing. "Alice stop." Emmett yelled, I quickly flipped around and hugged him, burying my face into his rock hard shoulder. "I'm sorry" I repeated, I want everything back to normal, I want my family back, I want everything back but most of all I wanted Jasper back.

I trembled while Emmett run his fingers through my short hair, a vision hit me.

* * *

_Jasper was standing in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus who were sitting on they're throne-like chairs, Aro stood and walked down to Jasper who had the look of pure hatred on his face as Felix and Demetri held both of his arms. "Why is __he__ here Aro? he is useless to us." Jane sneered as Jasper directed his fiery gaze at her for a moment. "Useless?" Aro questioned her, "Jasper my friend, will be very useful to us." he said snake-like, "What makes you think I'll help you?" he squinted, Aro smiled at him, "My dear boy, have you forgotten the very talented wife you have?" Jasper hissed, "You won't touch her!" he growled as Demetri and Marcus restrained him. _

_Aro grabbed his chin and held it tight keeping Jasper's gaze set towards him, "It's already perfectly planned out, boy. She'll know who did it and when she comes looking for you, we'll give her a deal that she can't refuse." he chuckled and sat back down "Take him downstairs, I'll see to him again later." he said as they dragged struggling Jasper off._

* * *

My vision ended as my sight was regained, Emmett was shaking my shoulders. "Alice, what did you see?" he asked, I couldn't tell them about Aro wanting me, they wouldn't let me go. "Jasper just getting to Italy." I lied, "Was he okay?" he asked again. "Yeah, he was fine." I said, not able to look him in the eye. "We'll get him back Alice, I promise. You just need to trust us." he said "I do trust you" I sighed, right then Emmett threw me over his shoulder which I'm pretty sure if I wasn't a vampire would have hurt.

"Now, I'm taking you home." he said and started running, I immediately kicked him in the chest as hard as I could, "Owww!" he yelled "I don't want to go home" I told him, "Alice" he sighed while putting me back on my feet, "We have to plan this out, I-" I cut him off, "You mean 'you' you guys have to plan this out, I don't Emmett, I'm going to bring Jasper back even if I die trying!" I shouted, he huffed looking at his feet then back up to me, "At least let me come with you?" he wasn't going to let me go without him. I sighed "Fine" I gave in, "But what about the others?" I asked, "I'll say we went hunting." he said as we took off towards the house.

After we got home, I stood outside the door as Emmett went and told them we were going hunting. Emmett came out holding a lighter and his wallet, "Thought we might need this." he said grinning, holding up the lighter, I shook my head, "We might actually need to hunt before we go." he nodded.

* * *

After hunting it was completely dark outside and me and Emmett had a plan. We went to some Car Dealership in Port Angeles, Thank god Emmett knows how to hot wire a car. Driving as fast as we do we would get to Minneapolis in 12 hours instead of 26 if we followed the speed limit, which means we'd get there at about 11 AM and then go to the airport and arrive in Italy in 9 hours and get to Volterra at about midnight. **(It took my forever to add that up and I'm still not sure if its right!)** I was still worried the others would be angry with me and Emmett, I just hoped they haven't figured it out yet. I didn't even want Emmett here, I wouldn't forgive myself if Emmett got hurt or any of them including Jasper for that matter.

Emmett pat my back in the car, it was completely silent, hardly no other cars around but probably because it was like 3 AM, I watched the clock without blinking, counting down the minutes till we got to Jasper. "I promise you Alice, he'll be okay." Emmett reassured me, I wasn't worried they would hurt him while I wasn't around, they'll only hurt him if he fights back when I agree to go with them, but I knew it was the only way they would let him go, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let him stay there, But I'll only agree to go with them if they don't bother my family anymore or they better expect a fight.

"I know Emmett, Thank you" I leaned my head against his shoulder, venom tears welled up in my eyes, "Emmett I- I want you to know that I love you and you're the best brother anybody could have." I sobbed into his shoulder, Emmett looked at me puzzled "You act like you'll never see me again" I shouldn't have said that, "No, its just- nobody besides Jasper has risked they're lives like this for me." I lied by telling the truth, "Anything for family little sis, everything's gonna be fine, maybe till we get home then Rosalie will kill me." he laughed, like I said Emmett could cheer you up anytime.

* * *

We were finally on the plane when another vision hit me.

_"Edward can you hear their thoughts?" Rosalie shouted desperately as Edward searched for some sign we were close to home, "No, they're to far away." he said as Bella buried her head in Edward's neck, Esme was standing across the room with Carlisle, "Do you think would they have gone to Volterra without us?" she pondered, "I think they did, I just seen on the news in Port Angeles that a Jaguar XJ220 was stolen and you know how fast Emmett likes to drive." Carlisle confirmed. "Why would they leave their own family!?" Rosalie shouted while sobbing._

_"They didn't leave us out of distrust, they left because they didn't want us to get hurt." Carlisle told Rose._

* * *

My vision was interrupted when Emmett started to shake me, "Alice, the plane landed let's go." he said as we exited the plane.

* * *

**Ugh, Sorry I had to finish this super fast I have a eye doctor appointment and then I'm going Christmas shopping. I'm sorry if this is bad but I didn't have much time to work with.**


	4. Chapter 4

We were in Rome, it was three hours to get to Volterra but we'd get there in half the time. Emmett found him another Italian Sportscar which he 'had' to drive, whoever's car it was I am deeply sorry for the swiping of this beauty.

But sadly my thoughts were not centered around the car at the moment, I wanted to know more of what will happen when Jasper is free, I wanted to see my family more but as much as I tried it I couldn't see a thing, which made me suspect Alec was close, "Alice, are you okay?" Emmett asked me suspiciously.

"Yeah Emmett, I'm fine." Emmett was catching on quick, I just hoped he wouldn't say anything. "Alice, I'm not stupid. I know they only have Jasper to get to you so don't even think about going." he almost shouted. _'You can't keep the act up anymore, Alice' _I thought sighing, "Emmett, I gotta do what I gotta do, okay?" I hoped he'd understand but I was wrong, he slammed on the brakes. "No Alice! I'm not letting you!" I yelled, "Just drive, Emmett." I said desperately with my head in my hands. "I'm not going to let you go with them, I'll take you home if I have to." he threatened.

"No!" I screamed, "Jasper deserves to be free more than I do, he doesn't deserve to be there and its my fault he's there, I can't leave him!" I screeched at him, he looked at me speechless for a moment with a stern look on his face, "I won't let you go then." he said turning the car off, I seen him out of the corner of my eye getting ready to grab my arm, I quickly yanked the door open and took off running, I could hear Emmett yelling at me, I would have to run fast or he'd catch up with me. I'm just glad I wasn't with Edward or my chances of getting away would be zero.

* * *

After running for at least an hour I was tired of running but if I stopped Emmett would defiantly still be following me so I kept going. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me most of the time, just my thoughts and what was right in front of me. It was almost completely dark outside, I liked it better at night so I wouldn't have to run as fast to hide myself.

I wasn't far from Jasper when a vision blurred my sight.

* * *

_Emmett and Jasper stood in a row in front of Aro with enraged looks on they're faces. Aro stood up, "Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale" he said smiling evilly, "Where's my wife?" Jasper said almost trembling, "She's fine now that she is with us." he said plainly, "Where is my sister?!" Emmett hissed even harsher than Jasper. Aro looked towards Chelsea and Corin who were the corner standing aside, "Bring her." was all he said as they nodded and left the room._

The vision flashed over to something else.

_My family had burst into the room and stood along with Emmett and Jasper as the guards were dragging me along up the steps and left me standing beside Aro, I had one of they're ugly cloaks on as Aro pulled my hood back revealing dark red eyes._

* * *

I shook my head trying to not think about it, I promised I would never slip again and I plan on keeping that promise. I couldn't stop and worry or cry again it was way past time for that, for I was standing at the gates of the Volturi Castle.

Afton and Santiago stood as guards at the gate, they both eyed me with a slight grin on they're faces, I cleared my throat and they quickly opened the gate.

I noticed hardly anyone but a few guards were outside, Aro knew I was coming. I didn't even feel like I was walking, more like floating like the ground below me didn't exist, I didn't make it apparent to run, this would be the last time I'd be outdoors for a while. I stood at the door as the two guards I didn't recognize let me in without saying a word or showing the least bit of interest in who I was.

I walked in seeing Aro first thing he quickly stood up with Renata right beside him with a dangerous look on her face. "Alice" he said like I was an angel or something, "What brings you here?" he played dumb but his face was not trying to hide anything, "My husband" I spat, "Of course, Demetri if you will." he gestured down the long hallway left of him. After a few minutes they dragged Jasper in, his hair was stuck out every which way and he looked at me with pure fear on his face, "Alice! Get out of here!" he shouted angrily as they kept hold on him, I stared at the floor silently as Jasper continued to yell at me, not paying attention to anything he was yelling I walked right up to him, cupping my hands on his face, holding my forehead to his, "I'm sorry" was the last thing I spoke before I gave him the lovingest kiss I'd ever given.

I gave him a sad look as he looked back at me still unsure of what I was doing, I walked up to Aro as he smiled at me with the utmost hope on his face. I nodded "But you have to let Jasper go and promise me you'll never hurt my family _ever again."_ I spoke harshly. "No!" Jasper started to go hysteric, "No, Alice! No!" he struggled even more as Felix and stepped in a nd held him tighter, I tried not to look at his face, I couldn't. Aro grabbed my hand with excitement, "Of Course my dear, we have a deal." As he shook my hand.

The next thing I knew they had forced Jasper to leave which was very difficult to do without hurting him and I was being escorted down a large hallway by Sulpicia and Athenodora, Aro and Caius's wives. I took notice to how pretty Sulpicia and Athenodora were, Sulpicia was very tall had long chestnut-brown hair, she had eyes that reminded me of a porcelain doll and had powdery looking skin. Athenodora was smaller with a waifish figure, She had filmed eyes and had curly wild blonde hair. Sulpicia had a very dull look on her face but Athenodora wore a slight grin seeing they had another girl to have around and something told me Jane was not very into having a conversation.

They brought me up to my room that I noticed was very beautiful. They're was a canopy bed which looked perfectly untouched as expected, a vanity and wardrobe on one side of the stone wall and a very eighteen-hundreds looking rug stretched across all corners of the room. "Athenodora will prepare you for your meeting with Aro." Sulpicia said dully but I couldn't blame her, she was married to Aro.

Sulpicia left and Athenodora stood in the doorway smiling at me happily, "It's nice to meet you dear, I'm finally glad to see another girl in the castle." She said, I detected a little Irish in the accent, "What about Sulpicia?" I asked not really caring, "Oh, She's an old stick in the mud." She shut the door to my room and pressed her hands together, thinking. I sat down on the edge of the bed, I had to get out of here but they're were guards everywhere in this place, they're was no way I was going to do this on my own and succeed. "Are you alright, Alice?" she asked me sitting beside me, I sighed "I don't want to be here." I said in a mouse-like voice, "Oh, I know honey, but you'll get used to it. It's not that bad here, we have fun sometimes." She was trying to make me feel better but it definitely wasn't working.

"But I have a family, a husband, Why does Aro want me here so bad?" I had to know she looked at me almost worriedly, "You're married." It wasn't a question, I just nodded. "Aro wasn't the only one that wanted you here so bad." she admitted, I looked at her curiously, "It was Demetri."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I have been so busy! I hope you like this chapter, if you don't too bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to all who like my story, I haven't had much inspiration but I got on today and seen 5 new reviews and it brought a smile to my face so I thought I'd write some more. I'd also like to thank everyone who had reviewed, followed and favorites my story, you are the ones who have kept me going,** **so I'm going to stop blabbing and get on with the story**. **Today is also my birthday so its a Birthday or early christmas present to you and me I guess.**

* * *

I stared off absently at Athendora, Demetri was a tracker, supposed greatest tracker in the world, he can find anyone in the entire world no matter who or where besides Bella, He catches the essence of a person's mind and then follows it like a scent over any distance. Which means he can find my family and most importantly, Emmett and Jasper.

The others would be fine as long as they stayed in Forks around Bella, Bella's shield was the only thing that could save them. I kept trying to see Jasper and Emmett but everything was black which also worried me but Alec was definitely an issue.

"Alice, are you alright hon?" Of course I wasn't alright, I was in Volturi Castle! I sat my anger aside and tried being civil, "Why does Demetri want me here?" I didn't even get her to acknowledge what I said when Sulpicia came through the door with a scowl on her face, "What are you sitting around for Athendora!? Prepare her!" Athendora just nodded anxiously, "I'll be back in 15 minutes and you better be finished." she hissed '_Bitch' _was the only thing that came to mind when I thought of Sulpicia.

"Yes, your bitchiness" Athendora mumbled, "What was that?" Sulpicia jerked around, "Nothing" Athendora sighed, as soon as Sulpicia left Athendora stuck her tongue out and I couldn't help but laugh, I shouldn't be laughing, all this contentment was scaring me but I knew Corin and she definitely had a part in it. Maybe Athendora would help me leave, maybe she would leave also. "What are we preparing for?" I asked politely, she looked like she didn't want to tell me, she quickly cleared her throat, "Dinnertime" she said meekly, my eyes narrowed, Something I knew I would not do, I would destroy myself before I let it happen. I have gone 80 years without a single drop of blood and I planned on keeping that record, "No, I won't do that." I didn't specify on what I was talking about but she knew also giving me a fearful look, "Please don't fight it, Jane will force you and I don't want to see that." her voice dropped an octive, whispering.

"I will if I have to, I will not drink human blood and if you all want me to keep being your puppet, they won't try." I couldn't be nice anymore, I turned cold soon as she said please. Athendora didn't have much to say afterwards, sat clothes on my bed and quickly left telling me Jane would show me to the 'dining room'. As soon as she closed the door I ran to the window and went through my options, the window was locked very securely, not that I couldn't break the lock but if I did they would definitely hear it and then I might end up in a room without windows. If I broke the window I wouldn't have enough time to get away without Afton or Santiago catching me.

"Attempting escape will do you no good." a voice spoke, I quickly whirled around to see Demetri standing tall, hands behind his back with a smirk on his pale complexion, "I wasn't trying to escape." I muttered_ 'Yet' _I thought, "Yet you were thinking about it." he smiled sitting on my bed, laying down with his arms behind his head, "You don't know anything about me." I hissed, still backed up against the window, he laughed "I know plenty about you Alice Cullen, I've been watching you for quite sometime now." he said still staring at the ceiling and continued, "Married to Jasper Hale, best friend to Bella Swan, you own a Yellow Porsche and also enjoy fashion." he stopped again "You also have no memory of your human life, a subject I happen to know much about." he then sat and turned looking at me, _'He's a liar Alice don't listen to him' _Edward's voice rang in my head, I had no clue if it was real or not, But it didn't matter, if he knew anything about my past, I needed to know.

"What do you know?" I said coldly, he quickly stood up and quickly ended up right in front of me, stroking the side of my face, one of the only times in my life I was very nervous, "If you cooperate with me..maybe I'll tell you a story." he began to lean in, I quickly ran to the other side of the room, "Don't ever touch me!" I hissed, Demetri tucked his hands in his jacket pockets after holding them up in surrender and walking to the door, "Remember Alice, if you try to escape you're breaking our deal and I won't have a choice to pay a visit your family." I stood with my arms around myself as he shut the door.

I peeked out the door a few minutes after I heard no footsteps, no one was around. I looked down at what I was wearing, I had grass stains and a few holes on my jeans, a few rips in my shirt and my shoes were ruined. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to change. I turned back towards the clothes Athendora left me, a cloak like Jane's and some boots with heels that were even high for my taste. I slipped them, pulling up my hood on hoping no one would notice who I was, keeping my head tilted down the next thing I heard was, "Where do you think you're going?" _Jane. _I thought sickeningly, I turned around and decided again to play dumb, "Um, the dining room?" I said pointing behind me, "Wrong direction." she said eyeing me with hate, "Follow me." was the only thing she said as she turned on her heel and began walking, I thought of many ways of killing her from behind while I walked behind her but I was no match for her, I sighed '_I'__ll ever get out of here' _I thought as I walked to what I looked at as my doom.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, not much happend but the chaos will begin to unravel in the next chapter.**


End file.
